


I Gwiazda Upadła ma swój udział w planie Pana

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [23]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Stary tekst, czasy przed koalicją
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Przerażający anioł siedział u stóp Czarnego Tronu, niewzruszony i obojętny na zgiełk. Tak jak reszta zgromadzonych czekał, aż Lucyfer pojawi się w sali. Ten przybył, z łoskotem otwierając ogromne odrzwia. Nachmurzony, szedł szybkim, sprężystym krokiem samym środkiem sali. Nie cierpiał nieproszonych gości.- Obyś przybywał z czymś ważnym, Serafielu – rzekł zbyt zdenerwowany, by martwić się poprawnością polityczną, czy dobrym wychowaniem. Znał za dobrze wodza Cherubinów, by wiedzieć, że tego to i tak nie obchodzi. Jak większość najwyższych rangą aniołów, Serafiel uchodził za opętanego Jasności. Był szaleńcem Pana i tak też się zachowywał.- Och, wierz mi władco – zadrwił anioł – wieści przynoszę dla ciebie i to ważne. Sama Jasność cię wybrała, byś wypełnił Jej słowa.





	I Gwiazda Upadła ma swój udział w planie Pana

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny starszy tekst, z 2010 roku. Święta co prawda już za nami, ale co tam, sentyment pozostał :)

Dzień początkowo był tak samo ponury, jak każdy inny. Wydał się o wiele bardziej beznadziejny, gdy do oficjalnej rezydencji władcy przybył boski posłaniec. Serafiel, wódz chóru Cherubinów, o trzech parach skrzydeł i niemal owadzich oczach wzbudził tyle samo zdziwienia, co trwogi w sercach arystokracji Głębi. 

Obszerna sala tronowa władcy Otchłani wypełniła się po brzegi możnowładztwem, które przybyło do Pandemonium, zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ostatnim razem, gdy Jasność dała o Sobie znać w Piekle, Lucyfer został ogłoszony panem Głębi. Wielu z magnatów liczyło, że Cherubin tym razem przybył po głowę Upadłego Anioła zasiadającym na tronie, na który liczyło wielu innych.

Przerażający anioł siedział u stóp Czarnego Tronu, niewzruszony i obojętny na zgiełk. Tak jak reszta zgromadzonych czekał, aż Lucyfer pojawi się w sali. Ten przybył, z łoskotem otwierając ogromne odrzwia. Nachmurzony, szedł szybkim, sprężystym krokiem samym środkiem sali. Nie cierpiał nieproszonych gości.

\- Obyś przybywał z czymś ważnym, Serafielu – rzekł zbyt zdenerwowany, by martwić się poprawnością polityczną, czy dobrym wychowaniem. Znał za dobrze wodza Cherubinów, by wiedzieć, że tego to i tak nie obchodzi. Jak większość najwyższych rangą aniołów, Serafiel uchodził za opętanego Jasności. Był szaleńcem Pana i tak też się zachowywał.

\- Och, wierz mi _władco_ – zadrwił anioł – wieści przynoszę dla ciebie i to ważne. Sama Jasność cię wybrała, byś wypełnił Jej słowa. 

Większość ważnych rzeczy, które Lucyfer posłyszał z ust Cherubina przez wszystkie swoje lata służby w Niebie, miały bardzo zagmatwany charakter. Od przepowiedni, po drwinę, które Niosący Światło rzadko kiedy rozumiał. A już na pewno nie w chwili, gdy usłyszał słowa płynące z jego bezkrwistych ust.

\- Bądź łaskaw nas oświecić więc – Lucyfer skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

\- Światło do niesienia, to twoje brzemię – rzekł Serafiel, grzmiąc głosem po całej sali. Niektórzy nieprzychylni władcy arystokraci szyderczo zaszemrali na słowa posłańca. Gdzieś z głębokiego tłumu do uszu Lucyfera dotarło słowo _Lampka,_ które było kpiną z jego imienia. Zacisnął bezsilne pięści, aż mu palce zbielały.

\- Ja mam tylko wielbić Pana przed jego Białym Tronem – mówił dalej Serafiel. – I wielbić będę, tak jak mi powierzono. Ale ty to wiesz, marnotrawny synu Jasności! Noc zawsze jest najciemniejsza, nim nowy Świt nastanie, prawda?

\- Głębia została stworzona dla Mroku, nie chcemy tu Porannej Zorzy – ktoś zakrzyknął z tłumu, a po sali przeszły gromkie okrzyki poparcia i wściekłości. Co odważniejsi magnaci nie kryli się ze swoją pogardą dla _Lampki_ , którego mieli za uzurpatora i tyrana. Lucyferianie, polityczni sprzymierzeńcy władcy nie pozostali obojętni na tak jawną zniewagę.

\- Milczeć – ostry jak nóż głos Cherubina przeciął powietrze. – Nie o waszej zatęchłej dziurze mówiłem! To świt dla ludzkości się liczy! Syn dla nich upodli sam siebie, by uczynić ich na powrót niewinnymi dziećmi Pana! Syn będzie nowym Światłem dla ludzkiej trzody, by krzywdy im wynagrodzić. Zaś wy! Wy, nędzarze nie jesteście warci pamiętania, a co dopiero uwagi Pana! Będziecie jeszcze kołatać do jego drzwi i chylić czoła przed Nim!

Szlachcice Głębi poderwali się z krzykiem, rzucając bluzgami i dosadnymi słowami. Serafiel omiótł ogrom sali jednym spojrzeniem. I Mroczni cofnęli się, objęci przerażeniem jego szalonego wzroku, gotowego spalić ich wszystkich żywcem. Rozprostował swoje sześć skrzydeł, które poczęły goreć wściekłym płomieniem, a gdy nimi zamachnął, po sali wzbudził się do życia ognisty wicher. Ściany, rzeźbione w czerwone płomienie wydały się ożywić w tym zamęcie, a ich freski z lubością lizały wysoko osadzony sufit komnaty. Tłum próbował uciec, ale drzwi z łoskotem zatrzasnęły się jak kamienne wieko trumny.

Lucyfer stał w samym centrum tego chaosu. Ognisty wiatr muskał jego jasne policzki i szarpał krótkimi włosami. Żar odciskał piętno na jego skórze, szczypiąc ją i kłując ciepłem. Widział przelotnie jak Belial, Belzebub, Mefistofeles i Azazel stali pod boczną ścianą, tak samo niewzruszeni jak on. Niedaleko nich Marbas i Buer sztywno siedzieli na swych krzesłach, mrużąc złowrogo oczy. Asmodeusz patrzył na to wszystko z lśniącymi fioletem oczami, jakby próbował zanotować całe nieuchwytne piękno z myślą o nowym obrazie. Za władcą Głębi stał przywódca Harab Serapel. Baal Chanan całkowicie szary na twarzy, zacisnął usta w groteskowym grymasie. Jego okaleczona twarz musiała piec potwornym bólem, ale nie drgnął ani na jotę. Lucyfer rozpostarł swoje pierzaste skrzydła, które jak tarcza zatrzymały gorejący wiatr, odcinając od Światła najbliżej niego stojących Mrocznych. 

Głębianie źle znosili jakikolwiek silny kontakt z rozgniewaną falą Światłości, ale on sam, choć był władcą Głębi, nie odczuwał żadnego bólu w trzewiach. Wszak został stworzony w blasku chwały Pana. Tak jak Serafiel, najpotężniejszy Mroczny sam niegdyś był cherubinem, choć pochodził tylko z przedostatniego chóru hierarchii. I w przeciwieństwie do innych Mrocznych, on nie miał nic do stracenia. Nawet, gdyby miał spopieleć w tym ogniu, nie zamierzał się cofać.

\- Dość! – ozięble warknął w stronę anioła. Choć wiedział, że duża część magnatów chętnie widziałaby go martwym, nie mógł stać bezczynnie i patrzeć jak jego poddani są zamieniani w popiół. Serafiel, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu posłuchał. 

\- Przychodzisz do mego królestwa – Lucyfer kontynuował chłodno, postępując krok do przodu – atakujesz moich podwładnych. I wierzysz, że to mnie zmusi, bym czynił co Jasność chce? Co na tym zyska Głębia?

Trzy pary skrzydeł cienkich jak pergamin opatuliło ciało anioła. Uśmiechał się, choć grymas ten wzbudzał więcej niepokoju, aniżeli zaufania wśród arystokracji Głębi.

\- Co ma się wykonać, wykona się – rzekł wódz Cherubinów. – A ty, co z prawa Pana jesteś tym, kim jesteś, nie wyrwiesz się z Jego planu. 

\- Jeśli Głębia nie zyska nic na tym, nie przystąpię do żadnego planu – odciął się Lucyfer. Został uwięziony w Otchłani. Jakikolwiek by nie był plan Pana, Ten musiałby siłą go stąd wydrzeć, bo Lucyfer, nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł opuścić tego miejsca. Zastanawiał się, czy Pan naprawdę pozwoliłby swemu posłańcowi spalić wszystkich Głębian żywcem. Ale i choćby przyszło mu tu zginąć, nie zamierzał ulegać tak łatwo. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ukazanie słabości na oczach tak wielu magnatów. Jest władcą Ciemności, nie powinien ulegać zachciankom Świetlistych. 

\- Targować się chcesz? – zakpił Serafiel. – Stanąć do walki przeciw Jasności, choć raz już upadłeś? Uparcie będziesz buntować się i stać po z góry przegranej stronie?

Pióra na skrzydłach Lucyfera stężały w gniewie.

\- Zostałem wykluczony z Nieba, plany wobec ludzi już mnie nie dotyczą. Czemu Głębia miałaby brać udział w tej całej waszej świętej paradzie?

\- Od wieków mieszacie się do polityki Nieba – bez skrupułów wytknął mu Świetlisty.

W trzewiach Lucyfera wybuchł żar nienawiści, gdy przypomniał sobie, co zostało z Gehenny i Sodomii. Dwóch ziemskich miast, w których demony i anieli nauczyli się żyć z ludźmi, nie musząc ukrywać się przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Rozpusta faktycznie tam istniała, ale to głównie małżeńskie, mieszane związki Głębian, Aniołów i ludzi były powodem zagłady miast. Tamtego dnia wtargnął w sam środek rzezi, by odnaleźć Beliala. Otworzył nawet bramy Piekła, by bezbronne istoty miały gdzie uciec przed masakrą.

\- Twoi ziomkowie też wcale nie są bez winy – odwarknął władca Głębi, dobrze wiedząc, że niesubordynacja aniołów, którzy brali ludzkie kobiety za żony i kochanki, do tej pory była solą w oku dla władców Nieba. Serafiel skrzywił się niemiło, na wspomnienie nefilimów, owoców takich związków.

\- Ani odrobinę nie spotulniałeś, co? – zadudnił głośno, choć anioł wydawał się być rad z upartości Buntownika.  

\- Jak sam rzekłeś – z jadem cedził Lucyfer – jestem tym, kim jestem z woli Pana.

\- Tak... to prawda – zaśmiał się Cherubin. Rozłożył swe sześć strasznych skrzydeł, które wydały się goreć nowym ogniem.

\- Mogę spopielić was wszystkich – tak rzekł z chichotem szaleńca, który był gotów uczynić wszystko, co przyszłoby mu do głowy.

\- Śmiało – odparł Lucyfer z całkowicie obojętnym głosem. Rozłożył ramiona i skrzydła, ale wśród arystokracji wybuchły wrzaski i przekleństwa. Przez wściekłą wrzawę przedzierał się szyderczy śmiech, co bardziej hardych Mrocznych, jak Baal, czy Azazel.

Ale Serafiel śmiał się najgłośniej ze wszystkich.

\- Porozmawiajmy więc – posłaniec Nieba niespodziewanie zaproponował. Zatrzaśnięte odrzwia sali tronowej otwarły się z hukiem, wpuszczając zimne powietrze do nagrzanej płomiennym wiatrem komnaty. Część arystokratów zaraz wybiegła stamtąd, zbyt przerażona, by targować się o cokolwiek.

Serafiel siedział u stóp Czarnego Tronu, zaś Lucyfer stał przed nim, wyprężony i dumny, starając się nie okazać swej niepewności. Magnaci, pomniejsi arystokraci, straż przyboczna władcy, a nawet słudzy, którzy mieli odwagę zostać, otoczyli kołem mierzących się wzrokiem Skrzydlatych.

\- Czego więc chcesz? – ciszę przerwał szmer głosu posłańca.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, czego na pewno nie chcę – odparł Lucyfer, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Nie lubił, gdy był w centrum zainteresowania innych Głębian, wystawiony na ich osąd.

Serafiel uniósł brew.

\- Nie chcę by Głębia ucierpiała przez wasze obecne działania – rzekł władca Głębi hardo, wysuwając podbródek do przodu, gotów na sprzeciw.

\- Nie ucierpi – zapewnił boski posłaniec.

Niosący Światło chwilę milczał, rozważając co Jasność może chcieć od niego tym razem. Doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek to będzie, musi mieć związek z jego oficjalnym tytułem _Władcy Ciemności_. Zjeżył się.

\- Nie chcę by na moją głowę spadła niesłuszna wina.

\- Nie spadnie – Anioł rzekł wolno, z namysłem dodając – przynajmniej nie ze strony Nieba. Ludzie mają własną wolę, sami będą sądzić. Ale czemu nie zapytasz, co sam zyskasz?

Pierwszy raz Lucyfer spojrzał niepewnie w stronę swoich przyjaciół. Ostre rysy Mefistofelesa nie zdradzały żadnych uczuć, choć w jego ciemnych oczach widział podejrzliwość. Ani on, ani siedzący obok Azazel nie wydawali się pokładać ufność w słowa Świetlistego. Belial, podobnie jak większość Głębian, wpatrywał się w Serafiela szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, pierwszy raz obcując z bytem wszelako odmiennym od innych magnatów Nieba. Belzebub lustrował spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych, już zapewne obmyślając, jakie z tego korzyści da radę wyciągnąć na rzecz Głębi i rządu. Asmodeusz jako jedyny skinął władcy głową, dodając otuchy. Lucyfer uzmysłowił sobie w końcu, że w sali i tak została tylko garść arystokratów, w przeważającej ilości mu przychylna. 

\- Nie jesteś ciekaw? – drwiąca zachęta Serafiela brzęczała nieznośnie głośno wśród ogromu sali. 

Władca Głębi zastygł. Jego pierzaste, szare skrzydła wygięły się niebezpiecznie, zdradzając nikłą desperacje Lucyfera.

\- Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która by mnie uradowała – rzekł cicho. Owadzie oczy Cherubina zalśniły dziwnie. Pokręcił przecząco głową, dając znać panu Głębi, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby zwolnić tego z panowania nad Piekłem.

Lucyfer nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

\- Czy jest więc coś, czym mógłbyś mnie zainteresować? – rzekł zmęczonym głosem, z którego znikła wcześniejsza furia, jakby nigdy jej nie było.

\- Dobę wolności, raz na każdy wiek – zaoferował posłaniec, a każdy z zebranych wydał się tym zainteresowany. Wszak nie było sekretem, że Pan Głębi jest skuty na zawsze magiczną więzią ze swym państwem i więzieniem w jednym.

Cherubin powstał ze swego miejsca. Jego chuda, ale pokaźnej wielkości postura rzucała cień na zebranych. Skrzydła cienkie jak pergamin okrywały go jak bogate szaty.

\- Od dnia, w którym Syn wypełni wolę swego Ojca, na każde ludzkie sto lat, przypadnie ci jedna doba, którą będziesz mógł spożytkować na Ziemi, wolny od bólu _łańcucha_.

\- A jeśli przekroczę czas? – władca Głębi niby od niechcenia zapytał, choć w jego oczach płonęła niepohamowana nadzieja i ciekawość. Dzień! Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, gdy on przez eony lat marzył choćby o paru minutach po za granicami Piekła, nie odczuwając bólu. Do tej pory tylko raz u zarania ludzkich dziejów opuścił Głębię z pozwolenia Pana, by poznać Kaina, potępionego człowieka. I raz, gdy samowolnie wyrwał się lądując w samym środku rzezi Gehenny i Sodomii. Zawsze jest obleczony magicznym _łańcuchem_ , który wiąże go z Otchłanią na stałe, a po za jej granicami pali jego trzewia bólem, a z piersi wyrywa tchnienie. Po tym wydarzeniu Asmodeusz, Mefisto, Belzebub, nawet Baal i Azazel opieprzali go jeden przez drugiego, przez długie dni i noce, że tak ryzykował. Uśmiechnął się gorzko do tamtego wspomnienia. Warto było przeżyć te katusze, choćby tylko dla uratowania samego Beliala.

\- Ból będzie się wzmagać, aż w końcu cię zabije, jeśli nie wrócisz do swego państwa, ale to już chyba wiesz – znudzonym tonem wyjaśnił Cherubin. Widać było po nim, że wszystko jest mu obojętne. Byleby wypełnić rozkaz Pana.

Lucyfer przygryzł wargę. 

\- Czy naprawdę Syn zamierza przyjść na ziemski padół? – zapytał cicho. Wywiad Azazela donosił o przygotowaniach, jakie poczynili Świetliści, ale nikomu nie chciało się wierzyć, że Syn naprawdę zechce upodlić samego siebie.

\- Pan przyrzekł pierwszej niewieście, czyż nie? – zachrypiał Serafiel, potrząsając głową. Widać nawet dla niego samego była to niepojęta rzecz. – Na początku było Słowo, a teraz czas by Słowo stało się Ciałem, jak obiecał Pan.

\- Ale co my mamy do tego? – warknął butnie do tej pory milczący Baal. – Jesteśmy Synami Mroku, nie Jasności!

Cherubin zaśmiał się szyderczo, a przywódca Kruków wydął usta w pogardzie. Krew się w nim gotowała z wściekłości.

\- Ale twoim _Władcą Ciemności_ – wytknął mu szyderczo posłaniec - jest Gwiazda, co Niesie Światło Pana. I nim się wypali, tak będzie z woli Jego.

Lucyfer musiał zagrodzić Baalowi drogę skrzydłem, by ten nie próbował podnieść ręki na przybysza. Odwieczne prawo zabraniało zabijać oficjalnych posłańców Jasności. Część zebranych poczęła zrywać się ze swych miejsc, z oburzeniem wymalowanym na twarzach.

\- Światło i Mrok są sobie potrzebne – gwarny szmer przerwał głęboki głos Marbasa, a wszyscy spojrzeli na ponurego Mrocznego.

\- Jedno nie może istnieć bez drugiego – dopowiedział tak samo z natury milczący Buer. – A im mocniejsze światło tym ciemniejszy mrok.

\- Darujmy sobie dysputy filozoficzne – Azazel zabrał głos, wychodząc bliżej centrum zamieszania. Z jego zazwyczaj łobuzerskiej, eleganckiej twarzy znikła cała wesołość, zostawiając tylko powagę w fiołkowych oczach. – Czemu nasz władca jest potrzebny Świetlistym?

\- Ludzkie szczenięta mają własną, wolną wolę – począł wyjaśniać Serafiel, krzywiąc usta w nieopisanym grymasie. – Przeto by mogli świadomie wybrać Pana, muszą mieć alternatywny wybór. A to znaczy, że Władca Ciemności winien mieć udział w Planie. By ci, co wzgardzą miłosierdziem Jasności, mieli _do kogo się udać_.

Lucyfer podrapał się po grzbiecie nosa. Jego wcześniejsza furia i sztywna postawa zmieniły się w zwykłe zakłopotanie.

\- To głupie – rzekł w końcu, a na twarzy Cherubina wylęg paskudny grymas. – Przecież ja nawet nie mam wpływu na osąd duszy. Pandemonium jest tylko więzieniem, do którego Jasność zsyła istoty według swego uznania.

\- Tak, tak – przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony głos posłańca. – Ale Pan chce, by _Władca Ciemności_ był świadkiem żywota Syna. By żaden Mroczny, czy pomniejszy sługa Nieba, Piekła, lub Ziemi nie miał wątpliwości, co do poświęcenia i miłosierdzia Jasności względem ludzkich stworzeń.

Mroczni niepewnie spojrzeli po sobie. 

\- Reasumując – ciszę w końcu przerwał Mefistofeles – Jasność chce, by nasz _władca_ udał się na Ziemię i był, że tak powiem, cieniem dla Syna. Ma tam tylko być, nic nie musi czynić więcej niż będzie od niego zażądane przez Jasność i krzywda nie stanie się samej Głębi? Ma być jak taki niezależny świadek, tak?

Cherubin przytaknął mu.

\- W zamian otrzyma możliwość wyjścia na Ziemię, bez jarzma bólu, jaki zawsze odczuwa gdy opuszcza Głębię bez zgody Pana, na całą jedną dobę, raz na wiek? – kontynuował chłodno Mefistofeles, ukradkiem spoglądając na twarze zebranych. Niemalże wszyscy wydawali się być podejrzliwi do tak _korzystnych_ warunków. Musiał w tym kryć się jakiś haczyk, ale żaden z nich go nie widział.

\- Prościej już nie da się tego wyłożyć – zadrwił Serafiel, śmiesznie przekrzywiając głowę.

Mroczni raz jeszcze spojrzeli po sobie.

\- W czym tkwi kruczek? – zapytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Lucyfer. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak Baal walczy z usilną chęcią przewrócenia okiem. Przywódca Harab Serapel był bardzo wrażliwy na wszelkie wzmianki o krukach.

\- Dla ciebie? – zapytał kąśliwie przybysz. – Zapewne w tym, że musisz być na Ziemi i wszystko widzieć i słyszeć. 

\- Oto chodzi – w przebłysku olśnienia krzyknął Belial, zrywając się ze swego miejsca. – Jeśli cesarz opuści Piekło, zaraz znajdą się chętni, by wykorzystać jego nieobecność i zagarnąć należną mu władzę.

Na te słowa Lucyfer stężał. Tak naprawdę dla samego tego obrotu sytuacji, był gotów ruszyć na Ziemię i to od razu! Ale nie mógł, nie teraz, gdy tak wielu arystokratów ciągle wierciło mu dziury w plecach, chcąc wiedzieć co pocznie ich _dumny władca_. Jednakże nim zdążył cokolwiek rzec, Cherubin zaśmiał się gwałtownie i chrapliwie. Co po niektórzy wystraszeni z magnaterii, skulili się po sobie.

\- Pan nakazał mi czekać na władcę Głębi, aż ten wróci do swego cesarstwa, gdy czas Syna wypełni się zgodnie ze świętymi przepowiedniami – rzekł posłaniec, a Lucyfer wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, ostentacyjnie ignorując złe spojrzenia Głębian. Nawet w Niebie Serafiel budził trwogę wśród arystokracji Świetlistych, a co dopiero będą czuć butni Mroczni?! Będą się bać i kulić ogony pod siebie, gdy on przez najbliższe lata będzie sobie zwiedzać Ziemię. To brzmiało zbyt pięknie, nawet jak na jego własne uszy. Takich prezentów _wróg_ Królestwa, wygnaniec, buntownik i potępieniec w jednym raczej nie dostaje od Pana, prawda?

\- To wszystko? – zapytał ubawiony Lucyfer, uznając, że chętnie skorzysta z tej oferty.

\- A czego być chciał więcej, Gwiazdo Zaranna? – burknął Serafiel, ale Niosący Światło pokręcił tylko głową. – Czy zgadzasz się przystąpić do Planu Pana? 

\- Czemu nie – Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. Od dawna marzył o wakacjach. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał się użerać z całym tabunem archaniołów, czy magnatów Nieba, był gotów powkurzać starych _znajomych_ swoją skromną osobą. – Kiedy Pan chciałby mnie widzieć na miejscu?

Serafiel uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ale grymas był bardziej groteską niż uśmiechem.

\- Możesz ruszać nawet zaraz, jeśli ci tak spieszno opuścić te zatęchłe progi Piekła.

Wargi Lucyfera wygięły się w wesołym uśmieszku.

\- I tobie wzajemnie życzę _miłej_ zabawy – rzekł na odchodnym, gdy śmiejąc się pod nosem opuszczał salę tronową. Tłum Głębian rozstępował się przed nim, jak Morze Czerwone przed Mojżeszem. Nim przekroczył próg u jego boku znaleźli się jego najbliżsi współpracownicy i paru Mrocznych Czystej Krwi, jak Baal, Buer i Marbas.

Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł od razu udać się na Ziemię. Kilka następnych dni porządkował sprawy, wydawał ostatnie oficjalne rozporządzenia, śmiał się z Asmodeusza, który przytargał sztalugę do sali tronowej, z zamiarem portretowania Cherubina i ustalał jak będą się komunikować z nim jego współbracia.

W końcu pamiętnego dnia ruszył na Ziemię, w obstawie Beliala i Azazela, którzy uznali, że sami chętnie zobaczą, o co tyle zamieszania się rozchodzi.

_ Bo Jasność miała plan. _

To było pewne, zwłaszcza, gdy władca Głębi stał na biednej i śmierdzącej uliczce ludzkiego miasta, na której aniołowie z Regentem na czole wypełniali wszystkie zalecenia Pana. Żadna ze stron nie wykazała się entuzjazmem na spotkanie po latach. Większość ptactwa niebieskiego drżała na jego widok, szepcząc między sobą jego imię. Co ważniejsi Świetliści wypinali piersi w butnej postawie, śląc ku Mrocznym złe spojrzenia. Lucyfer siedział na dachu pobliskiej karczmy, obserwując wszystko z bezpiecznego dystansu. Jego współbracia wmieszali się w tłum skrzydlatych, oglądając burą szopę z bliska.

\- Ładna szopka – zauważył Belial, jedząc od niechcenia jabłko.

Archanioł Uzdrowień, stojący na drabinie i poprawiający odstające słomki z strzechy, odwrócił się ku niemu.

\- Takie mamy wytyczne – łagodnie wyjaśnił.

\- Nie mówiłem o stajence – burknął Mroczny, wyrzucając za siebie ogryzek.

Pana Zastępów musiał trzymać pokaźny tłum aniołów, by ten nie rzucił się do gardła demona. Azazel z beztroską wyraził wszelkie swe odczucia wobec archanioła Michaela jednym gestem – pokazał mu środkowy palec.

Lucyfer czuł sączące się w trzewia przeczucie, że plan Jasności jednak mu się nie spodoba.

Czas mijał dość szybko, obracając wzajemną niechęć w rutynę. 

Kiedy w końcu doszła go wieść, że Syn przyjdzie na ziemski padół dzisiejszego wieczora, akurat spędzał czas z napiętnowanym Kainem, daleko po za Betlejem. Nie ociągał się ani chwili. Cwałował po niebie w szybkim pędzie lotu. I choć mógł użyć magii, lub dosiąść wierzchowca, wolał przeciąć wieczorne niebo o własnych siłach. Od tak dawna nie miał okazji trwać w swobodnym locie.

Gdy przybył na miejsce, czuł jak zimno wieczoru sączy się w jego ciało. Opatulił się mocniej swoim czarnym, bawełnianym płaszczem. Był zdziwiony, że tak podły i chłodny czas Syn wybrał na swe przyjście. Ulice śmierdziały brudem kończącego się roku, a w powietrzu unosiło się przykre uczucie beznadziei. Widział ciężarną niewiastę, którą na szarym i umęczonym osiołku wiózł starszy mężczyzna. Nie musiał się rozglądać, by widzieć ponure miny Świetlistych. Większość z nich nie cieszyła się z całego tego zamieszania. Woleliby pewnie, by Syn przybył w blasku chwały, a ci, jako jego świta, by dumnie mogli rozprostować swe skrzydła i ukazać swe piękne oblicza ludzkiej hołocie. Ale Pan wybrał ubóstwo ponad przepych. Skromność ponad wszelkie panowanie. A Niosący Światło czuł silną nostalgię, która otwierała mu bólem trzewia. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Jego Światłem, które właśnie takie było – dobre, pełne miłosierdzia i pokory.

Znał Plan – zarysy szczegółów, które miały się wypełnić w najbliższych dniach. A mimo wszystko czuł się dziwnie, będąc bezwolnym świadkiem upodlenia Boga. Niewiastę i jej męża przegnano z hucznej karczmy, na chłód nocy. Przestąpili próg ubogiej i oziębłej stajenki, gdzie Syn narodził się wśród bydła. 

Patrzył na Boże Narodzenie. W ciemności nocy i z daleka. Jako jedyny nie miał darów dla nowonarodzonego dziecka. Ani złota, ani jedzenia, ni anielich, rzewnych łez.

Zamknął oczy i rozprostował swoje ubrudzone szarością skrzydła. Myślał o wszystkim, co było miłe jemu sercu. Wspominał dawne dni, gdy był jeszcze jednością ze Światłem. I pozwolił by gorzkie ciepło przepływało przez jego żyły i skórę. Bolało to, ale zignorował wszystkie uczucia, aż poczuł jak płonie ostatnimi odpryskami Jasności, które w sobie zachował. I gorał jak gwiazda, poranną zorzą oświetlając całe ludzkie miasto. Mając nadzieje, że choć trochę przyniósł ciepła w skromne progi stajenki, goszczącej przyszłego Zbawcę ludzkości.


End file.
